Finding my place
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: What happens when Michael, see an old friend that he knew from his time in foster care? What will Leigh Anne and Sean do to help Michael's friend, who is also a foster kid? Will they help her? Will they adopt her? Will she learn to trust Leigh Anne and Sean? Will she learn that not all men will hurt her? Warning: I own nothing except Ella, Estella, and Ellis
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen year old, Ella is wandering around in Tennessee. She's not what city she's in, but she doesn't care. Ella had run away from her foster home in Louisiana almost six months ago.

Ella accidentally walks into a young man that she knew from a previous foster home a few years before. He's seventeen now.

"Ella? Bunny? Is that you?" The young man questions

Ella nods, "Bubby?"

The young man known as Michael or Bubby to only Ella nods. He hugs Ella, who hugs him back.

"I'm so glad to see you, Bubby." Ella says

Michael smiles, "Me too." Then he asked, "How have you been, Bunny?"

"Okay I guess." Ella replied with a shrug "How have you been, Bubby?"

"Good I got adopted a few months ago." Michael stated. Then he asked, "What are you doing in Tennessee, Bunny? Last I saw you, you were in Indiana."

"That's great. I'm happy for you, Bubby." Ella told him. Then she added, "I was in Lousiana seven months ago. I ran away from my foster home almost six months ago."

"So you're on the run?" Michael asked "As in you don't have a place to stay?"

Ella hesitated and shook her slowly, even though her eyes were looking down. She started, "I...I have a place to stay, Bubby."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Ella." Michael warned "I know you better than you think, Bunny."

Ella sighed and then nodded her head slowly and spoke softly, "Okay, I don't have anywhere to stay. I'm on the run. Sorry Bubby."

"It's okay, Bunny." Michael replied "Come with me. You can stay with my family and I. Momma and daddy won't mind."

"Are you sure, Bubby?" Ella asked unsure

Michael nodded, "Yes, Bunny. I'm positive."

Ella nods slowly, "Okay Bubby. I trust you."

Just then Michael's phone rings and the caller ID shows up as 'Momma'.

Michael answers his phone, "Hi momma."

"Hey Michael, where are you?" Leigh Anne asked

"I'm on my way home, momma." Michael replied "I sort of had to make a pit stop."

"Okay see you soon, baby." Leigh Anne stated

"Okay Momma. See you soon." Michael said before hanging up the phone.

Ella looked quizzically at him, "You didn't tell her about me? Why not?"

"It's better if she sees you in person." Michael explained "Don't worry. She won't be able to turn you away, Bunny. She'll actually insist that you stay."

Ella nodded, "Okay Bubby."

"Oh and don't call her Mrs. Tuohy." Michael added "She hears that and expects her mother in law. She said so herself."

Ella smiled and laughed slightly.

When they arrived at the Tuohy's house, Michael opened the door and let Ella in first.

"Momma! Dad!" Michael called "I'm home."

Leigh Anne came to greet her son. She hugged Michael and then asked, "Who's this sweet girl?"

"Momma, this is Ella." Michael introduced "Ella meet my momma, Leigh Anne."

"Its nice to meet you, Ella." Leigh Anne said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." Ella replied with a sullen look on her face.

She had no smile and barely any emotion. She was the most emotionally closed off kid that Leigh Anne had ever met. Ella was even more closed off than Michael when she and Sean first brought him

There was a moment of silence before Michael added, "Ella doesn't have anywhere to stay, so I thought she could stay here for a while."

Leigh Anne pause while she took a moment to process everything.

"If...um you don't want me here, I'd completely understand." Ella told Leigh Anne, because she took the pause as a rejection.

Leigh Anne shook her head, "No, it's alright, Ella. You can stay here as long as you need to. I insist."

Ella nodded, "Thanks ma'am."

"Thanks momma." Michael said "I met Ella twice. Once when she was six and then when she was ten. We quickly became best friends. Like brother and sister."

Leigh Anne smiled, "You're welcome, Michael." Then she added, "Ella, its a pleasure to have you stay with us."

SJ walks by his family to go to the living room.

"Hi momma. Hi Michael." SJ says "Hi girl I don't know." Then he back tracks and asks, "Wait who are you?"

"I...I'm Ella." Ella told the boy in a soft voice.

SJ smiled, "I'm SJ. It stands for Sean Jr." Ella just nods.

\- Flashback -

Twelve year old, Estella just walked out of the doctor's office after finding out that she's four weeks pregnant. She didn't understand why everything bad always happened to her? She lost her parents at the age of six, bounced from foster home to foster home, had been raped multiple times and abused. Now she finds out, she's pregnant.

Estella mumbles to herself, "What am I gonna do?"

Estella starts thinking about her options. One: she could abort the baby, two: she could keep the baby, or three: carry the baby to term and give it up for adoption.

Right away, she mentally crosses off option one. There is no way she's going to kill her baby. The most innocent and pure thing to ever live on the earth. The baby didn't do anything wrong. It didn't ask to be conceived.

That night, Estella is laying in bed on her back. She can't sleep because she's keeps thinking about the baby inside of her abs what she's going to do. Estella places her hand on her stomach and talk to the baby.

"Hey baby, I'm not sure if you can hear me but I love you and I promise to care for you. For the eight months you'll be growing inside of me." Estella explained "I'm not sure what I'll do once you're born, but I promise I'll do what I feel is best for you."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, when Leigh Anne was laying in bed with her husband, Sean.

"So what do you think of Ella?" Leigh Anne asked

"Well she's not the warmest child I've met, but neither was Michael." Sean replied "And if we were able to help Michael, then we can certainly help Ella."

Leigh Anne nodded, "I agree that she's not the warmest child, but she also seems closed off emotionally. Actually she doesn't really show any emotion at all." Then she added, "Also we need to get Ella enrolled in school asap."

"Okay tomorrow we'll talk to the school about getting her enrolled. She'll have to take a test to see if she is where she needs to be academically, and if she's not we can help her catch up and hire a tutor, like we did for Michael." Sean explained

Leigh Anne nodded and smiled, "Okay thanks and thanks for being so welcoming to Michael and now to Ella."

"You're welcome, love." Sean replied

"Goodnight honey." Leigh Anne said before going to sleep.

The next morning, Leigh Anne is in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Collins is in her room getting ready and doing her makeup, not too much. Mostly just natural colors with a little shimmer.

Michael and SJ are playing video games before they have to leave for school.

Meanwhile Ella just finished getting ready for school. She just walked around the house looking for Michael since she checked his room and he wasn't there.

Even after being in foster care her whole life and moving from house to house often, being in a new house was still scary for Ella. Having Michael around was refreshing and comforting.

"Mikey!" Ella called ad she continued looking for him.

"I'm in the living room, El." Michael told her

Ella ran to the living room and sat next to Michael, "Bubby, you scared me. I couldn't find you. It reminded me of that foster home when you were taken away and I woke up and you were gone."

"It's okay, Bunny. I'm not going anywhere. Nobody can take me away ever again." Michael assured Ella as he wrapped an arm around her.

Ella nodded as she snuggled into his side, "Okay Bubby."

"Bunny? Bubby?" SJ questioned

Michael nodded, "I call her Bunny because when I first met her carrots and salad were almost the only thing she ate."

"And I call him Bubby as a nickname for brother, even though he's not biologically my brother." Ella explained

SJ nodded, "That makes sense."

"Breakfast." Leigh Anne announced right as Collins was coming downstairs.

All the kids raced into the kitchen except for Ella, who walked like a civilized human. But that's because she was abused in the past for eating or getting food before her foster family, and although the Tuohy's weren't legally her foster family she would always feel like a foster kid until she finds a home where she like she belongs.

Sean walked downstairs tying his tie. He said to Ella, "Better hurry before the food's all gone. Those kids eat like they've never seen food before."

Ella jumped slightly at the sound of Sean's voice. She ran over to Michael so she could feel safe.

Michael looked down at Ella, who was as close to him as she could get without being inside of him.

"What's wrong, Bunny?" Michael asked whispering to her

Ella didn't reply verbally but she discretely pointed to Sean.

"Are you afraid of him, Bunny?" Michael asked to which Ella nodded. Then Michael assured her, "Don't worry, Bunny. He won't hurt you."

"Morning my beautiful wife." Sean said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife, who kissed him back. Then he looked at his kids, "Morning my sons and daughter. Morning Ella."

"Morning dad." Collins, Michael, and SJ said at almost the same time

"Mor...Morn...Morning sss...sir." Ella stuttered

"You could just call me Sean." Sean told Ella merely as a suggestion.

Ella shook her head, "N...no th...thanks, ss..sir. I...it wouldn't be polite."

Sean nodded, "Okay Ella."

"Alright kids hurry up and finish up eating." Leigh Anne said "We're leaving for school in five minutes." Then she told Ella, "So Ella, Sean is going to take you to the school so you can meet with the teachers and school board to talk about getting you enrolled and so you can take a placement test."

Ella nodded, "Okay ma'am."

Ella was shaking cause she was scared but didn't want to contradict Leigh Anne and risk getting in trouble. After all she was only a guest in this house.

"What's wrong, Ella?" Collins asked when she noticed the girl was shaking.

"I'm just a little cold." Ella replied lying because she didn't want to admit the truth.

"Momma, I don't think sending Ella with dad is a good idea." Michael stated "How about I'll ride with you and Ella, while Collins and SJ go with dad."

Sean looked at Ella and asked, "Ella, sweetie, are you afraid of me?"

Ella just blinked and dropped her head without saying a word.

"Ella." Leigh Anne said softly but she too was met by silence.

Michael whispered to Ella, "Bunny, it's okay. You can tell them. It won't change anything. They won't judge you, and they definitely won't hurt you. I promise."

Ella kept her head down while she gave a small nod.

Sean sighed softly while Leigh Anne felt her heart sink to her stomach. They couldn't believe that someone would hurt a little girl so bad that she felt like she had to fear all men.

-Flashback -

Thirteen year old, Estella had just given birth to a beautiful healthy six pound nine ounce baby girl, who she names Ella Raine.

Estella is holding her baby girl in her arms. She talks to her daughter, "Hi baby, I may not have much to give you, but I'm never giving you up. It'll be just you and me, and I'm going to love you forever."

Baby Ella, who was crying stops an opens her eyes slightly to look at her mommy.

Estella kisses her daughter's head, "Oh Ella, baby girl, you're so beautiful. Mommy is so glad she has you. Mommy feels so, so blessed.

Baby Ella gives a small smile to get mommy when she hears her mommy's words, and she knows that her mommy will always be there for her. No matter what.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when Ella's test results came back from her placement test that she took Sean talked with Leigh Anne about the results and what to do.

"Hey love." Sean called "Ella's test results from the placement test came back."

"What'd she score?" Leigh Anne asked "Is it bad?"

"Some subjects are bad and other subjects are great." Sean explained "She got an eighty percent in math, sixty-five percent in history, seventy percent in science, and forty-eight percent in English."

Leigh Anne nodded, "What about reading comprehension?"

"Zero percent. She didn't answer any of the questions." Sean replied

Leigh Anne nodded, "Okay so is the school going to take her and if so where will they place her?"

"Yes they are taking her." Sean stated "And in they are placing her in 8th grade math so Algebra 1, and 8th grade science, 7th grade history, 6th grade English, and they want us to work with her in SRA for reading comprehension."

Meanwhile upstairs Ella is talking to Michael about how she did on the placement test.

"So bunny, how do you think you did on the placement test?" Michael asked

Ella shrugged, "Probably terrible, bubby. That test was hard and I'm not smart. Plus I didn't answer any of the questions on the reading comprehension portion."

"Why didn't you answer any of the reading comprehension questions, bunny?" Michael asked

"Because I didn't understand them, bubby." Ella replied "I told you I'm not smart."

So many of Ella's foster parents told her she was dumb and stupid that she started to believe it. And she stopped looking at her grades because the grade didn't matter to her anymore. She knew she'd fail and be disappointed.

Leigh Anne and Sean walk upstairs and knock on Michael's bedroom door because they know Ella will be in there.

"Come in." Michael says

Leigh Anne and Sean open the door and walk into the bedroom.

"So Ella, you're results came back from the placement test. Would you like to see?" Leigh Anne asked

Ella shook her head, "No that's alright, ma'am. I know I already failed. I'm stupid."

"Hey now." Sean said "Now don't you say that. Ella you ARE NOT stupid."

Then Leigh Anne added, "Sean's right you know. You are extraordinarily strong in math and science. You're being placed in Algebra 1 and eighth grade Science."

Ella nodded slowly but wasn't about to get her hopes up. She knew math and science weren't the only subjects you learn in school. She asked, "What about the other subjects?"

"In History you're being placed at grade level and in English you're being placed one grade below." Sean told the girl

Then Leigh Anne added, "And in reading comprehension you'll be doing SRA."

"But SRA is for babies." Ella protested "See I told you I'm stupid."

"Ella, bunny, I wasn't very good in school before I came to the Tuohy's but they helped me, and hired a tutor for me. They can help you too, bunny. It's okay. You're not stupid, you just haven't reached you're full potential because no body took the time to teach you properly." Michael explained to Ella knowing she would listen to and believe him

Ella nodded, "Okay bubby." Then she turned to Sean and Leigh Anne and apologized as she blocked her chest and face with her arms, "Sorry for my outburst. It won't happen again. Please don't hurt me."

"We could and would never hurt you, Ella. Okay?" Sean assured

Ella nodded, "Okay sir."

"Okay enough with the sir and ma'am, Ella. Please I can't take it anymore." Leigh Anne finally said "I feel like it makes us sound like we're from the 1800s."

"But...but it's polite and my mom said it's always good to be polite." Ella stated

"When did you last see your mom, Ella?" Sean asked "If you don't mind my asking."

"It's fine, si...Sean." Ella replied "I saw her last when I was five. She was only thirteen when she gave birth to me, and when she aged out of the foster system I wasn't allowed to go with her."

\- Flashback -

Estella just turned eighteen and she is finally free of the foster system, but her daughter, Ella, who's five isn't because Estella can't have full and legal custody of her daughter until she has an apartment and a steady, stable job.

Before parting ways, Estella says goodbye to her baby girl.

"Mommy, why do you have to go?" Ella asked

"Because, little lamb, I can't stay here anymore. I'm eighteen now, so I'm not allowed to." Estella explained

"Why can't I go with you, mommy?" Ella asked

"I have to get my life together and get a house and a stable job so I can take care of you properly, baby girl." Estella told her daughter "I can't give you everything you need and deserve right now, and it's important that I can. You deserve so much more than I can give you right now, little lamb."

Ella nodded and hugged her mommy, "Okay mommy. I'm going to miss you though."

Estella hugged her daughter back, "I'll miss you too, baby. Always remember that I love you."

"Love you too, mommy." Ella replied

"Okay Estella, it's time to go." The social worker said "I have to take Ella back to her foster home."

The social worker took Ella's hand and starting walking away with the little girl.

Ella turned her head to look at her mommy and cried, "Mommy! Mommy! Don't let her take me away! Please mommy! Remember it's just me and you. For always. Mommy!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since Ella started school. She was frustrated with how hard some subjects were, with the exception of Math and Science which were really easy for her. The most frustrating topic was reading comprehension.

Ella is at school eating lunch when one of the mean girls, Alicia sat next to her.

"Hey Ella, how does it feel to be unloved and to not have parents?" Alicia asked

"I'm not unloved. Mike loves me and Sean and Leigh Anne care about me." Ella explained "Also I have a mom. I just don't know where she is."

"That's because she doesn't love you anymore and the Tuohys only took you in because you're a foster kid and you come with a check." Alicia told her

"That's not true." Ella yelled and then she ran off the school property and started running away.

Collins saw the whole thing and walked over to Alicia.

"What did you tell her?" Collins asked angry

"Nothing. She's over sensitive." Alicia replied

Collins rolled her eyes, "Ella is not over sensitive and I've never seen or heard her yell, so you must have said something to make her mad." The she added, "If I ever catch you being mean to my little sister again I'll make your life so miserable that you'll wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear?"

Alicia gulped and nodded, "Yes, very. I'm sorry."

"You better be." Collins stated before walking away to find her big brother.

When Collins spotted Michael, she walked up to him.

"Mike, we have an emergency." Collins stated

Michael looked confused, "What's wrong, Collins?"

"Ella ran away. Some kid in her class was being mean to her." Collins replied

"Okay well then we should call momma and dad." Michael told his sister "I can't really do much to help find her. That's what our parents and the police are for."

Collins begged, "Can't we just take your car and go look for Ella? If you don't find her by the time school ends then we'll tell momma and daddy."

Michael sighed, "Okay fine."

Then he walked to his car with Collins, they got in the car and Michael drove around trying to find Ella.

Meanwhile Ella just keeps running as fast as she can. She sniffles since she is starting to cry. The words that Alicia had said really stung and she was starting to wonder if it was all true.

Ella broke down, ran into a hidden alley and cried.

Back to Michael and Collins, a about twenty minutes later Collins spots Ella and points her out to Michael.

"There she is." Collins said as she pointed down to the alley

Then Michael parked the car, and he and Collins got out. They walked over to Ella and sat on either side of her.

"I saw what happened." Collins told Ella "Would you like to tell me and Mike what she said that made you so upset.

Ella nodded slowly and sniffled, "She told be that I'm unloved and I don't have any parents. Then she said my mom doesn't love me and that's am why she hasn't gotten me back yet."

Michael pulls Ella close, "On Bunny, you are so not unloved. I love you so much. And SJ looks up to you. I can tell." Then she added, "And momma and dad care about you so much I'm sure that they love you too.

"I love you too, Ella." Collins stated "I told that girl that you're my sister and if she ever makes fun of you again I'll make her wish she was never born.

Ella smiled at Michael, "I love you too, Bubby." Then she turned to Collins, "Thanks for defending me. You didn't have to, and you didn't have to call me your sister."

"Yeah I did, because you practically are." Collins replied

Ella's smile faded and then she asked, "What about my mom? She must not love me anymore, since she hasn't gotten me back yet."

"I'm sure she still loves you, Ella." Collins told her

Then Michael added, "I was taken from my mom when I was eight and she told me would get me back, but after trying she didn't because she knew I was better off without her." Then he said, "Maybe your mom decided the same thing especially since she was only thirteen when had you."

Ella nodded sadly and sighed, "Maybe."

"But you never have to worry, because Mike, SJ, momma, daddy, and I are your family." Collins said "We'll always be there for you and we'll always love you."

Ella smiled and then hugged Collins, "Thanks sis."

"You're welcome, El." Collins replied

\- Flashback -

Two months after Estella discovers that she's pregnant, she has a bad dream. Estella is crying in her sleep.

"Please don't take my baby." Estella cries over and over again.

After a few minutes, Gabrielle, Estella's sixteen year old sister wakes up and walks to Estella's room.

Gabrielle, also known as Gabby, gently shakes Estella awake, "Estella, wake up. Estella, wake up. Estella!"

Estella jolts awake from her dream and cries.

"Is everything okay?" Gabrielle asked

Estella shakes her head, "No. Gabby, I just had the worst dream. My baby was born, and the social worker took my baby away before I could hold my baby."

"It's okay, Estée. I'll protect your baby, who will be my niece. I won't let anyone take the baby away." Gabrielle assured her younger sister.

Estella nodded, "Okay Gabby. Thanks. Goodnight. Love you and I'm glad your my sister."

"Goodnight Estella. Love you too and I'm proud to have you as my sister." Gabrielle replied before leaving the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday, Leigh Anne, Mike, Collins and SJ go shopping for food. Sean stays home with Ella, who is still asleep when everyone else leaves.

A couple hours later, Ella wakes up and searched the house for Mike, Leigh Anne, or Collins.

"Mikey?! Collins?! SJ?! Leigh Anne?!" Ella called

"They went to the store. They'll be back soon." Sean answered "There's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Ella tensed up. When the others were home she wasn't afraid of Sean, but she was afraid to be alone with him. Although she was hungry. Maybe she'd go down and then come upstairs with the food. Yeah that's what she'd do.

Ella slowly and quietly walked downstairs hoping that Sean wouldn't notice or hear her, but to no avail he still noticed her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Sean said with a smile

"Morn...morning sir...I mean Sean." Ella stuttered nervously

Sean sighed softly, "Ella, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. Not now. Not ever. I promise." Then he added, "Ella, don't you think that if I was abusive that my kids and wife would be afraid of me too?"

Ella nodded and looked down. Why couldn't she trust him? Why did her old foster father have to promise not to hurt her just to hurt her in the end? And it wasn't a physical hurt. He hadn't abused her. No, it was the worst kind of hurt. Emotional. He had abandoned her, but she had lots of other foster dads or even foster brothers who had hurt her, and now she has trouble trusting men.

"Okay then, are you okay now?" Sean asked

Ella nodded and smiled softly, even though it was forced. Then she got a plate and put some food on it before sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"When you're done eating would you like to play a game or something?" Sean asked

Ella shrugged, "If you want to."

"Honey, this is completely your choice. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Sean told her

Ella nodded, "I know and I really don't care either way. I don't mind if we play a game or not."

"Okay." Sean replied with a soft sigh. He really wanted Ella to have her own opinions and to make her own decisions. Obviously that's something Ella needs to work on and Sean and Leigh Anne need to help Ella with.

Meanwhile Ella is finishing up her breakfast when she flashes back to one of her old foster dads, Steve Lovelace.

\- Flashback -

Ten year old, Ella was just dropped off at social services by her foster dad, Steve. The only words he told her before leaving were, 'I'm sorry, so very sorry'. The man who had promised her only a month ago that he would never hurt her was hurting her. She loved Steve and wanted him to adopt her and become her daddy forever. Ella had never had a daddy before and she wanted to know what it was like, and he was the only foster dad who had ever treated her like she was his real, biological child.

Ella sat down on a chair, placed her head in her hands and cried softly as she thought, 'Steve must not love me anymore. That's why he's leaving me'.

Ella recalled the words that Steve had told her a month ago. He had said, 'I promise, El. I promise I will never, ever hurt you.' Did he even mean it at all, Ella though? Did he even mean it?!

Ella was feelings so many mixed emotions. She felt sad, angry, alone, betrayed, abandoned, and on top of it all she was hurt. And by someone she had grown to love. Being hurt by someone you love is worse than being hurt by someone you don't even care about.

Ella mentally made a promise to herself to never let herself love someone ever again, and if she started to she'd think of this day and how hurt she felt.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Sorry none of the other family members are in this chapter. I wanted to write a chapter with just Ella and Sean.

Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

After everyone went to bed and is asleep, Ella quickly and quietly pack up most of her clothes and all of her essential items. Being in the foster system and moving around so much has taught her to only pack what she absolutely needs between moving houses. Then she writes a note for Sean and Leigh Anne. It reads:

Dear Tuohys,  
Thank you for all you've done for me and for being so nice to me. Thanks for letting me stay in your house, but I must be on my way. I think it's best that I move along to my intended destination. Your house was just a temporary stop on the way to where I'm going. I've already overstayed how long I wanted to. Don't bother looking for me. I'll be safe where I'm going.  
Mikey (aka Bubby), please know that it was nice seeing you again. I love you and I'll miss you.  
Sean, please know that my leaving has nothing to do with you. I may have been afraid of you in the beginning, but I'm not anymore. You're a really great guy and a great dad to your children.  
Leigh Anne, you were so nice to me. Thanks for being so welcoming. You're a great mom to your children, and you remind me a little of my mom.  
Collins, you're a great sister. To Michael, SJ, and me. Thanks for sticking up for me when Alicia was being mean to me. And SJ, you're a pretty cool little dude. Never change the way you are.  
Love, Ella.

Then Ella left the note on her pillow, grabbed her backpack, quietly walked downstairs and to the front door. She going off to find her mother, Estella.

Ella sighed before gently closing the front door and whispering, "Goodbye. I'm so sorry I have to hurt you like this."

In the morning when Collins walks into Ella's room to wake up the girl who she's come to think of as her sister, Collins finds a note instead of Ella and screams. Sean and Leigh Anne run into Ella's room to see what caused the loud scream.

"What's wrong, Collins?" Sean asked

Leigh Anne looked around the room before looking at Collins, "Where's Ella?"

"She's left. She ran away." Colllins said after reading Ella's note "But she left this note."

Leigh Anne took the note and read it as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Ella was really gone, especially since she'd come to think of the girl as her daughter.

"What's it say, Leigh Anne?" Sean asked

Leigh Anne handed the note to her husband as she sniffled, "I need some air." She briskly walked out of the room, down the stairs, and headed for the front door.

Michael and SJ are in the kitchen eating breakfast when they see there mama walk past them.

"Good morning mama." SJ said and got no response back

"Mama, what's wrong?" Michael asked, but Leigh Anne didn't pay attention to him either. She's too upset about Ella being gone.

Meanwhile back in Ella's room.

"I'm going to check on your mama. " Sean told his daughter "You just join your brothers in the kitchen for breakfast. Don't worry about mama. She'll be fine."

Collins nodded, "I know, dad." Then she added as they are heading downstairs, "I'm just worried about Ella."

"I know. I am too." Sean told his daughter before they parted ways with him going out the front door and her walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Collins." SJ said only to be met with silence

Michael looked at his sister, "What's wrong, Collins? First mama walks out the front door and now you're just acting so strange and quiet."

Collins sighed and handed Michael Ella's note without saying a word.

"What's this?" Michael asked confused

"Just read it, Michael." Collins replied "It explains everything."

Michael read it confused at first, but then got concerned before finally becoming saddened. He looked up from the paper, "Ella ran away. That's why you and mama are so sad." Collins just nodded sadly.

"Ella ran away." SJ repeated shocked "Why?"

Collins shrugged, "She didn't give a real reason, so I don't know."

Meanwhile with Ella, she finally arrives at her mom's house and knocks on the door. When her mom, Estella answers the door she has a toddler on her hip.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Estella asked

"Mom, it's me. Ella." Ella told her mom

Estella stared at her daughter, who now looking so grown up. She smiled softly, "Ella, my little lamb."

"I'm not so little anymore." Ella laughed slightly as she hugged her mom

Estella hugged her daughter back and smiled. She thought she would never see her daughter ever again.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

What do you think of Estella? Why do you think she never got her daughter back?


	7. Chapter 7

_previously..._

 _Estella hugged her daughter back and smiled. She thought she would never see her daughter ever again._

* * *

"Ella, what are you doing here? How'd you get here? Did your social worker drop you off?" Estella asked shocked

Ella shook her head, "No, I ran away. I want to be with you, mommy." Then she asked, "Why didn't you ever get me back? And who's the kid on your hip?"

"Ella, baby, you should come inside so I can explain everything." Estella told her daughter

Ella nodded and walked past her mother into the house. Once they sat down a nervous, Estella took a deep breath.

"Okay little lamb, so I did everything CPS told me to in order to gain full custody of you, but even after all that they still wouldn't give me full custody." Estella explained "They wouldn't even let me see you once. I don't understand why. They just kept on making up lame excuses or telling me I wouldn't be a good mother because of my age. They said you'd be better off without me, and that I should just let you get adopted by a family that is more capable of taking care of you."

"I'm so sorry, mommy." Ella apologized with a sad sigh

Ella smiled softly, "It's okay, little lamb." Then she added, "And this little man on my lap is your brother, Ellis. He's two."

"Hi." Ellis said as he waved with a smile

Ella frowned, "You tried to replace me?"

"Ella, no never. No one could ever replace you. I love you and Ellis the same." Estella assured her daughter. Then she whispered to Ella, "Although you should know that Ellis wasn't a planned baby."

"Really? Was it like me?" Ella asked "Like how I was conceived?"

Estella shook her head, "No. That part was consensual." Then she added, "So that started out with a court hearing for custody of you. It was the last one, and I was sad afterward because I was denied custody of you again. Your social worker reminded me that you were ten and it had been five years since you'd last seen me. She told me that you had forgotten about me."

"Oh mommy, I'm sorry. I never forgot about you and she knew that. I asked about you all the time." Ella told her mom

Estella smiled softly and then continued, "Anyways so after I went home, I called a friend from work to keep company and cheer me up. We just hung out at first. Played some games. Drank some wine, but as the day progressed things got a little more heated. A couple months later when I told him I was pregnant with kid, he told good for me, but he didn't want any part of it."

"I'm sorry, mommy." Ella apologized as she hugged her mom

"It's okay, little lamb." Estella replied as she hugged her daughter back. Then she asked, "Don't you have a family to get back to?"

Ella shook her head, "No." Then she sighed and looked down, "Well sort of, but they didn't adopt me so legally they can't force me to stay with them."

"And legally you can't be here." Estella told her daughter "I'm sorry, baby. I love you and I want you to be with me, but you can't."

Ella sighed, "Don't you have any family that could take me in?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but no. My parents died when I was just a little girl. Although I did I have an older sister growing up, but she died a month before you were born. She was protecting us." Estella explained "You weren't even born yet and she loved you so much. She talked to you every day when I was pregnant."

Ella looked at her mom sadly, "I wish I got to meet her and I wish she was still alive."

Estella hugged her daughter, "Me too, little lamb, me too."

Meanwhile outside the Tuohy's house with Leigh Anne and Sean, who is chasing after his wife as he calls after her.

"Leigh Anne! Leigh Anne! Stop!" Sean yelled

Leigh Anne stops running and sits on the ground as she cries, "Why?"

"Why what, honey? Why should you stop running?" Sean asked his wife confused "Maybe because we have three scared kids at home."

Leigh Anne shook her head as she sniffles, "Why? Why would Ella run away? Where would she go?"

Sean hugs his wife and holds her close, "I don't know, honey, I really don't. I wish I did, but what we do now is we look for her. We report her missing with the police, and we inform her social worker. We don't give up until we find her."

"I want to adopt her. I love her and I think of her as my daughter." Leigh Anne said through her tears

Sean nodded, "I know, honey. I think of Ella as my daughter too. She's our daughter, and as soon as she is home with us again we'll adopt her."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Estella is preparing to make a trip to Tennessee to take Ella back to her foster family.

"Are you ready to go, my little lamb?" Estella asked Ella as she places Ellis on her hip

"No, but I never will be." Ella replied "I don't want to leave you again, mommy."

Estella hugged her daughter, "I know you don't, baby. I don't want to let you go again, but I don't have a choice."

"I know, momma." Ella replied

Meanwhile at the Tuouys house, Sean and Leigh Anne head back to their house. When they enter the house all the kids immediately look in the direction of their mama with worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry kids I'm fine and I'm sure Ella is fine." Leigh Anne assured her kids "I promise daddy and I will find Ella."

"We know, mama." Michael replied being the voice for his brother and sister

Back with Estella and Ella, who are the in the car with Ellis in the backseat asleep in his car seat.

"Call your foster family." Estella tells her daughter

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't. I left my phone that they gave me at their house." Ella replied

Estella handed her daughter the phone, "Now you don't have an excuse not to call them."

"Do I have to, mom?" Ella asked "What if you don't take me back? What if we just drove and continued until we disappeared into the sunset, you know like in the movies?"

Estella sighed softly, "Oh my baby, you know I have to take you back. Even though I really just want you with me."

"Fine. I'll call them." Ella huffed as she took the phone from her mom, dialed Collins' number, and waited for an answer.

At the Tuohy's house, everyone looked at Collins when her phone rang.

"Who is it?" SJ asked being a curious and nosey little brother

Collins shrugged not recognizing the number, "No idea." Then she answered and said, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Co...Collins?" Ella stuttered in a scared, young sounding voice. She was mostly scared that she would be in trouble for running or that Sean and Leigh Anne would kick her out. That they wouldn't want her anymore.

Collins' mouth dropped open when she heard Ella's voice. She whispered to her family, "It's Ella."

"Collins? Are you there?" Ella asked

"Yeah Ella, I'm here." Collins replied "Where are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm with my mom." Ella told Collins "Don't worry though she's bringing me back."

Collins sighed relieved and then asked, "How'd you find her?...Wait nevermind, you can tell me later mama and daddy want to talk to you."

"Wait! No! Collins, I don't want to talk to them." Ella stated but as soon as she finished she heard Leigh Anne's voice on the phone. She sighed softly, "Hi Leigh Anne."

"Ella, oh my gosh it really is you." Leigh Anne said shocked "I was so worried when I learned you had run away. Also Sean and I have something to ask you, so I'm going to put the phone on speaker."

"We would like to know..." Sean started

Then Leigh Anne finished, "If you would like to become a part of this family."

"What do you say, Ella?" Sean asked

Ella was too shocked to say anything, plus she didn't know what to say. She just stuttered, "I...uh...I...um...I got to go. My mom is getting another call so she needs her phone which is what I'm using."

"Wait! Ella, sweetie, don't hang up." Sean begged but it was too late. Ella had already hung up.

"I'm sorry, mama and dad." Michael replied

Then SJ asked, "Mama, daddy, why did Ella say her mom? Who is it? Aren't you her mom, mama?"

"Ella meant her biological mother, SJ." Sean replied "And I'm not sure who that is."

"I would love to be Ella's mom, SJ, but legally I'm not." Leigh Anne told her youngest son "Legally, she's still a foster kid. A ward of the state. Like Michael used to be before daddy and I adopted him."

SJ nodded sadly and then asked, "Do you think she wants to stay with her mom? Do you think that maybe she doesn't want to be adopted?"

"We don't know, SJ." Sean told his youngest son

Michael took a breath, "When I knew Ella when she was younger, all she talked about was how her mom was going to get her back. She never expressed any desire to be adopted."

Leigh Anne sighed softly since she really wanted Ella to be legally her daughter. She loves that little girl so much, it's almost as if she gave birth to Ella herself. That's how strong her love is.

Meanwhile back in the car with Ella and her mother.

As Ella handed her mother the phone back, Estella asked, "What happened that made you hang up so quickly?"

"Nothing." Ella replied

Estella gave Ella a glance and spoke in a firm voice, "Ella Raine, I know that's not true."

Ella sighed, "Fine. They asked if they could adopt me. Are you happy now?"

"El, baby, you that's huge." Estella replied

"Yeah if I wanted to be adopted." Ella mumbled "Which I don't."

Estella looked shocked, "Why don't you want to be adopted, little lamb?" Then she added, "When I was a foster kid, all I ever wanted was to be adopted. That was my dream for you and me. For us to get a loving family."

"Well, for starters I already have a mom. I don't need nor do I want another one. And I don't want a dad, becuase I've been screwed over by too many men. They either abuse me or break a promise." Ella explained "As for siblings, I have Ellis. I have all the family I need and want."

Estella sighed softly, "Trust me, El, you want to be adopted. Just tell them yes. Then nobody from social services could ever take you away again."

"I'm sorry, but after Steve Lovelace I don't trust no man." Ella told her mom "What hurts more than being abused by someone, is being hurt, being abandoned by someone you love."

\- Flashback -

Ten year old, Ella is in a foster home with only a foster dad and he is kind and loving towards her. He treats her like she is his biological child.

One night, a few months after her foster dad, Steve Lovelace took her in, Ella wakes up crying from a nightmare. Steve hears her cries runs to Ella's room.

"El, princess, what's wrong?" Steve asked

Ella sniffled, "I had a bad dream that you hurt me like all my other foster dads. And then...and then you decided you didn't want me anymore."

"Oh El, oh my princess, I promise, I PROMISE I will NEVER, EVER hurt you." Steve assured her as he felt his heart breaking.

Ella wiped her tears and sniffled again, "You promise?"

Steve nodded, "Yes, I promise, El. I promise with all of my heart. I love you, my princess."

"I love you too." Ella replied

\- End of flashback -

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I didn't know what to write.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Many hours later after arriving at the Tuohy's house, Estella and Ella walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door is answered by Michael, who greets her with a big hug and Ella actually hugs him back.

Ella smiles, "Hi bubby."

"Bunny, I missed you." Michael told her "Why'd you run away?"

"I'll get to that later, bubby." Ella replied "First I'd like you to meet my mom, Estella and my brother, Ellis."

"It's nice to meet you." Michael said "I'm Michael."

Estella smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you, Michael."

A few minutes later, Ella, Estella, and Ellis are inside sitting in the living room with the Tuohy family. Ella is standing up in front of everyone explaining everything.

"So when I was five years old, my mom turned eighteen which meant she aged out of the system but they wouldn't let her take me with her. She spent five years doing everything social services asked her too in order to get custody of me, but every time she was denied custody. By the time I was ten, they told her that it has been five years since I'd seen her and that I'd forgotten about her. They encouraged her to give up trying to get me back." Ella explained "Also the little boy she's holding is my brother, Ellis, but the story behind where he came from is quite complicated and I'd rather not explain as it's not my story to tell and it's not about me."

"How'd you find your mom?" Sean asked curiously

Ella nodded, "That's a very good question. Well I'd planned to run away for about a week and I have actually known where she's lived since last year when I stole my file and peeked inside. That's where I saw her address and I wrote it down on a piece of paper."

"Why'd you run away?" Leigh Anne asked "Did anyone of us make you feel uncomfortable or unwelcome?"

Ella shook her head, "No you all are wonderful and nice, even Sean, who I was skeptical about at first." Then she added, "I ran away because...um...I was afraid. I was afraid of growing too attached. I was cutting off all ties because I didn't want to be hurt when you decided you didn't want me anymore or when social services came and took me away. They can do that at any time and for any reason."

"Well we'll never send you away, Ella. You have to believe that." Sean explained "In fact, I thought that Leigh Anne and I would ask you again if you'd like to become a part of our family?"

"Um..." Ella started as she thought about it before looking over at her mom, who gives her a smile and nods. Then Ella looks at Sean and Leigh Anne's hopeful faces, "Um I'm sorry, but my answer is no. I don't want to be adopted because I don't want a family. All I want is my mom. She and Ellis are the only family I need."

Leigh Anne and Sean sighed softly. Leigh Anne got up and walked out of the room

"That was harsh, Ella. They love you like a daughter and I love you too. I want you to be my sister." Collins explained to Ella

Then S.J. added, "Yeah and I wanted to have you as my sister. I wanted to be your little brother. I thought you cared about us, but I was wrong!" Then S.J. ran upstairs to his room

Ella sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all upset. I just missed my mom." Then she ran out the front door.

"I'm a horrible sister." Collins stated with a sigh

"I'll go talk to her." Michael told his younger sister as he hugged her "Everything will be fine. I promise." Then he kissed the top of her head before standing up and walking out the front door and finds Ella sitting on the front steps.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Michael asked as he sat next to Ella

Ella laid her head on Michael's shoulder as tears streamed down her face, "Bubby? Why am I such a screw up? Why am I such a terrible person?"

"Hey now, Bunny, don't ever say that about yourself." Michael told her firm but caring. "You are not a screw up, Ella. You are the kindest, most caring, loving person that I know. It's not wrong for you to want to live with your mom and brother. They're your family and you love them."

"Then why do I feel so awful?" Ella asked through her tears

Michael shrugged, "'Maybe it's because you love the Tuohy's too and a small part of you wants to be adopted."

Ella started crying and her tears started falling faster, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Meanwhile inside the house Sean is talking to Estella.

"So you were a foster kid?" Sean asked

Estella nodded, "Yeah I was. I entered the system at the age of six with my sister, Gabrielle who was ten when our parents died."

"I don't need to pry, but where is your sister?" Sean asked

Estella sighed softly, "She died protecting Ella and I a month before Ella was born."

"I'm sorry." Sean replied apologetically

Estella gave a sad smile,"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I still miss her, but it's okay. She's in heaven with my parents now."

"It's still hard to lose someone you love and no matter how much time has passed you will always miss that person." Sean explained to Estella

Estella looked down at Ellis who is sleeping in her lap. She kisses his head and hold his hand.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Estella and Ellis had stayed over at the Touhy's house the night before.

Ella is downstairs with the Tuohy family eating breakfast, when Estella comes downstairs with Ellis.

Ella looks at her mom and smiles, "Hi mommy. Hi bubba."

Estella smiles back, "Hi little lamb."

"So mom, I talked to Sean and Leigh Anne and we came to an agreement." Ella started "I agreed to be adopted by them but only on one condition." Then she looked at Sean with a half smile.

"We'd like to adopt you too, Estella." Sean stated "You know if it's okay with you."

Estella looked confused, "But you can't. It's impossible. I'm twenty-six years old. I'm an adult, not a kid. Plus I don't need a family anymore. I haven't needed a family for a long time and I most definitely don't need one now."

"You never outgrow the need for a family." Leigh Anne told Estella "Also Ella looked it up. It's possible and completely legal to adopt an adult. If they want to be adopted."

Estella sighed, "Well I don't. I don't want to be adopted. I don't need a family. I haven't needed one in a long time." Then she walked out the front door with Ellis in her arms.

"Where we goin', mama?" Ellis asked in his baby voice

Estella sighed, "We're leaving, baby. We don't belong here."

Leigh Anne went after Estella and exited the house to find Estella on the front steps with Ellis sitting playing in the dirt. Leigh Anne sits next to Estella and just looks out past the driveway.

Estella looks at the older woman confused and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Why don't you want a family?" Leigh Anne asked

Estella sighed, "I haven't had a family since I was five. That's when my parents died. Growing up, I had a sister but she died protecting me and my unborn baby thirteen years ago." Then she added, "After I aged out of foster care and lost Ella I didn't have anyone for a long time. Not until two years ago when I had Ellis. I'm used to being alone."

"I'm sorry, but don't you think that you might need a family now?" Leigh Anne asked "Family isn't just until you're eighteen, you know. You need family your whole life."

Estella shook her head, "Not me. I outgrew the need for a family when Ella was born."

"Okay well how about you stay here for a little bit for Ella's sake." Leigh Anne suggested

Estella shrugged, "Yeah sure. I guess."

Leigh Anne gave a smile and a small nod, "Let's go back inside. Shall we."

"Okay. I guess." Estella replied uncertainly

Leigh Anne stood up, helped Estella up and then she picked up Ellis before walking inside the house.

Ella turned smiled at Leigh Anne and her mom, Estella when she heard the front door open. Then she ran and hugged Leigh Anne, "Thanks for convincing my mom to stay."

"It's no probably, sweet pea. I want you to be happy here. I never want to wake up and find that you've run away again." Leigh Anne replied as she hugged Ella back

Later that day, Ella is sitting at the kitchen counter doing homework. Well actually, she's more like struggling with her English homework.

"I need help. This makes no sense." Ella announced

"Okay honey, what subject are you doing?" Sean asked

"English" Ella replied with a sigh "And I hate it. I'm stupid and I suck at it."

Sean nodded, "Okay well you're not stupid, Ella. You just need some help and that's okay. I'm happy to help you."

"No I don't want your help, sir. I want my mom's." Ella told him

"Okay." Sean stated "Okay well your mom is busy putting Ellis to sleep. I can help you in the meantime."

Ella crossed her arms stubbornly, "I'll wait until my mom comes back downstairs."

Sean gave a sad, but soft sigh, "Okay if that's what you'd like." Then he headed upstairs

Collins walked over to Ella and sat down, "Why are you being so mean and pushing everyone away? What's the matter, El?"

"Look you know nothing about me, so just leave me alone." Ella responded "I don't need you or your family, so just stop trying to help me. I can do everything either by myself or with the help of my mom."

Collins sighed, "I think I may know why your social worker wanted to keep your mom from getting custody of you. The relationship you have with her is sweet, but the way you act isn't. You act like its you and her against everyone and the world."

Ella became angered and slapped Collins across the face just as Estella was returning downstairs, so she had seen.

"Ella Raine!" Estella scolded

Ella turned and looked at her mom, "Mom! I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your sister." Estella told her daughter

"She's not my sister." Ella protested "Plus she was being a bitch."

"Ella Raine, what has gotten into you? Swearing isn't acceptable." Estella scolded "I want you to apologize sincerely and then go up to your room."

Ella gave a huff as she turned to Collins, "I'm sorry, sis." Then she ran and stormed up the stairs

Estella sighed as she walked over to the freezer and then handed Collins an ice pack, "I'm so sorry, Collins. I don't know what's up with Ella."

"It's okay. I may have provoked her a little." Collins replied

"No matter the circumstances, she had no right to act the way she acted." Estella explained "I will be talking to her and giving her a punishment."

Meanwhile upstairs, Ella is in her room sitting on the bed thinking when her thoughts are interrupted by her mom.

"Ella Raine, I am so disappointed in you." Estella said "I'd love an explanation on what is causing you to act out like this."

Ella sighed, "I don't know, momma. I'm so sorry."

"Oh well I believe you, but I still have to punish you because your behavior was completely unacceptable." Estella explained "You are grounded for two weeks. And you have to write me a five paragraph essay on why slapping people and swearing is unacceptable. So that would be two paragraphs. and you have to give three alternatives of what to do when you're mad. One paragraph on each alternative."

Ella nodded, "Okay mom. And again I'm really sorry for how I behaved."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when Ella wakes up, she walks to Collins' room and knocks on the door.

Collins recognizes the knock because Ella has a distinct, soft knock.

"Come in." Collins told Ella

Ella slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, "Hey...um Collins, I'm sorry. For yesterday. I'm sorry for slapping you, saying you weren't my sister, and calling you a bad word."

"It's okay. I understand. Your mom's back and now all kinds of old feelings are resurfacing. You feel just how you felt back when you were five years old." Collins explained to Ella

Ella just nodded, "Okay Collins. Thanks. I'm glad you forgive me and I'm proud to call you my sister."

"I love you, Ella." Collins replied with a smile "I'm proud to call you my sister too."

Ella gave a small smile and then exited the room.

Later that day when the Michael, Collins, SJ, and Ella are at school, Leigh Anne and Estella go out to lunch with two year old Ellis in tow.

"So after the events last night, after what Ella said to Collins I've been thinking and I think it's best if Ellis and I leave." Estella told Leigh Anne before feeding Ellis another piece of his chicken nuggets.

"Please don't leave. Please just stay." Leigh Anne begged "That little girl loves you to death. She wants to be with you and I know you love her and want what's best for her, and right now the best thing for her is if you stay. She's just adjusting to you being in her life again."

Estella sighed softly, "She shouldn't have to adjust. I really should just go."

"Want to know what I think? I think that having you here is bringing up old issues for Ella. Issues that she never worked through and she'll need your help to work through them. She needs you to help her learn that it's not you and her against the world anymore. She has a family now." Leigh Anne explained "And so do you, if you'll have us. You both can have a family."

"I'll think about it." Estella replied

Leigh Anne smiled, "That's all I ask."

Meanwhile at school with Ella, she is on her lunch break and is sitting all by herself thinking about how she's been acting the past two weeks. She's lost, deep in thought when SJ comes up and sits next to her.

"Hey Ella." SJ said

Ella forced a smile, "Hi SJ."

"What's wrong, Ella?" SJ asked "You look so sad."

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ella replied bluntly as she fought back the tears that were desperately trying to flow freely from her eyes. _'Be strong, Ella. Don't be weak. Don't show weakness.' She thought_

SJ sighed softly, "Okay, Ella, if you say so."

"Really, SJ. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Ella assured him with no emotion in her voice. Then she stood up, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

After Ella was gone, SJ sighed, "Oh Ella, you need some help. Our family is falling apart. Everything was fine until she brought her biological mother back into the picture."

Meanwhile with Ella, she is walking towards the bathroom. She walk into the bathroom, into a stall, and then locks the door. She sits on the floor and cries.

"I don't know what to do. I want my mom here, but by her being here I'm tearing the Tuohy family about." Ella said to herself "My mom and I have to leave, but at the same time I don't want to leave. The Tuohy's have become like family to me. I love them."

Later that night at home, it was after dinner when Ella called a family meeting.

"Okay so I've been thinking, and it's no secret that ever since I brought my mom back into my life, I've been destroying this family. I don't want to do that anymore, and I've come to a decision." Ella stated "I..."

Estella interrupted, "Wait! Ella, don't say another word. Leigh Anne and I talked over lunch and I realized she's right. I didn't want to admit it, but I've been convincing myself for so long that I don't need a family."

Ella looked at her mother, "Momma, what are you saying?"

"These past couple of weeks that Ellis and I have stayed here have been the happiest of my life. I feel loved. I feel accepted and like I have a family again. And I've noticed how happy Ella is, even if she won't admit it. So I've decided that I'm going to stay. Ellis and I are gonna stay." Estella finished

"Are you saying you want to be a part of our family?" Sean asked

Estella nodded, "If you'll have me...I mean us. It took a long time, but I think Ella and I have finally found our forever family."

"Momma, are you serious?" Ella asked

Estella nodded again, "Yes, my little lamb. I'm very serious."

"Mama, we get famiwy?" Ellis asked

Estella smiled and picked up her son, "Yes, my little monkey, yes we're getting a family. You'll have grandparents, a sister, two uncles, and an aunt."

"What were you going to say, El?" Michael inquired

"I was just going to say that it's no secret I've been tearing this family apart, and I think I need some help. I think I need to talk to a therapist to work through all the old issues and feelings that are resurfacing." Ella explained

Leigh Anne nodded, "Okay honey, I think that's an excellent idea."

"Group hug!" SJ announced being the first to stand up and hug Ella and Estella.

Leigh Anne, Sean, Michael, and Collins stood up too and joined in the group hug.

"To family?" Collins asked

The whole family nodded and exclaimed, "To family!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

After dropping off Michael, Collins, SJ, and Ella at school, Sean and Leigh Anne head to social services with Ellis to talk with Lilith Andrews, Ella's social worker.

"How can I help you, both?" Lilith asked "The last time I saw you was almost three months ago when you asked to be Ella's foster parents. Did you want her removed now? Realize she's too much work? Too damaged? Or just not worth your time? What is it?"

"Well...if you'd stopped rambling and let us talk you'd know." Leigh Anne retorted

Sean looked at his wife, "Breath, honey. Relax." Then he looked back at Lilith, "We'd like to adopt Ella."

"Oh." Lilith replied a little shocked "O..Okay. Well I'll start printing up the adoption paperwork, which you can then fill out and then set a court date to finalize the adoption."

Leigh Anne nodded, "Thank you. Also how do we do an adult adoption?"

"Who else did you want to adopt?" Lilith inquired

"Estella." Sean stated

Lilith gave a slow nod, "O...Okay, we'll I have a few concerns about that."

"Concerns? Like what?" Leigh Anne wondered curiously, but also a little worried.

Meanwhile Estella is at a one-on-one therapy session with therapist, Kassidy Torre (pronounced T-OH-R; it's a french ballet word).

"Why do you think you're here? Or why do you think you need to be here?" Kassidy asked

Estella shrugged, "I don't know." The truth is she does know. She just doesn't want to admit it and be honest with herself.

"Estella." Kassidy said "Is that the truth?"

Estella sighed and then slowly shook her head, "No."

"Okay then why do you think you are here?" Kassidy repeated her earlier question.

Estella took a breath, "Because I...because of my childhood...because of my childhood where I grew up in foster care with no family other than my sister, well I convinced myself that I didn't need a family. Especially after my sister died protecting me and when my daughter was born thirteen years ago."

Kassidy nodded, "Okay. So do you need a family?"

"Yeah. I'm learning that no matter how old you are family will always be important." Estella explained "I'm learning, but I need to learn to fully accept that fact. And I need to learn and accept that it's okay to show weakness. That I don't need to be strong all the time. That it's okay to let my walls down."

"Alright." Kassidy replied "How can I help you accept that?"

Estella thought for a moment, "I...uh...I guess you can't. I guess it's something I need to do for myself."

At the school with SJ, who's sitting in the principal's office. He got in trouble and is waiting to be picked up because he's been suspended.

"What did you do?" SJ heard a voice ask and he looked up to see Estella.

SJ smiled and stood up to hug her. Then he asked, "Where's mama and daddy?"

"They're busy with Ella's social worker, so they sent me to come pick you up." Estella explained. Then she repeated, "What did you do?"

SJ sighed, "I'm sorry. I just...I was protecting you, Sissy."

"From what, Bubba?" Estella inquired as she furrowed her eyebrows confused

"Okay. Well...it started like this." SJ started

 _\- Flashback -_

 _SJ is sitting on the swing eating his snack of goldfish, when he sees Ella running towards him and crying._

 _"El, what's wrong?" SJ asked concerned_

 _Ella sniffled, "The kids...They were being mean. I was telling them about my mom and my little brother... they started saying things about her that aren't true. I couldn't take it anymore."_

 _"Was it Alicia?" SJ wondered_

 _Ella shook her head, "She hasn't bothered with me again. This time it was these two kids. Twins, Alexis and Madison." Then she turned her head to direction in which she heard footsteps, "And here they come now."_

 _"What's wrong, Ella? Feeling unloved by your mommy now that she has a new kid?" Madison asked in a teasing tone_

 _"The unloved, foster kid, Ella." Alexis said "But maybe you'll have a family now with the Tuohy's and your 'mommy' can leave with her new kid and build a life together."_

 _Ella grew angry, "That's not true. My mom loves me and my brother both equally."_

 _"Sure. Than why did your mom never get you back? Why haven't you been living with her?" Madison inquired buy not in a nice tone._

 _"Hey!" SJ yelled "Don't mess with my sister! Leave her alone!" He started to punch and beat up on the two girls, while an upset Ella ran off. He kept punching the twins girls until a teacher came and pulled him off._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

"So that's what happened." SJ finished

Estella sighed softly, "Oh Bubba." She stopped there. She didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry, Sissy." SJ apologized as she looked down.

Estella put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up to look at her, "Hey bub, it's okay. I'm proud of you for sticking up for me, so thank you, but there was a better way you could have handled it. You could have gone to a teacher."

SJ nodded, "I know. And you're welcome. I'll always stick up for you, Ella, and Ellis. You're my family. I love you."

"I love you too, bubba." Estella replied with a smile forming on her face as she hugged SJ. "Now let's go home."

As they walked to the car, SJ asked, "Sissy? How much trouble do you think I'll be in with mama and daddy?"

"I don't know, bubba. That will be up to them." Estella responded

Back with Sean and Leigh Anne who are in the car driving home from social services with Ellis in the backseat babbling away.

"What are we going to do about what Lilith said?" Sean asked

Leigh Anne shook her head and sighed, "I don't know. I just don't know. I can't lose her. I can't lose them." She started to cry "I love them. I love them both."

"I know. I love them too, Leigh Anne." Sean agreed "I don't want to lose them either, but we might not. Remember what Lilith said."

Leigh Anne nodded, "I know. I know. It still sucks that there's a chance we could lose one or both of them."

Sean sighed and didn't know what to say so the rest of the car drive home was silent.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. I worked really hard on this chapter. It didn't come to me as easily as past chapters have so comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

What do you think Lilith said to Leigh Anne and Sean? Was is just about Estella or about Ella too? How much trouble do you think SJ will be in with


	13. Chapter 13

When Sean and Leigh Anne arrive home, they pull into their driveway, and then walk into the house.

"Hey kids, we're home." Sean announced

"Hi dad. Hi momma" Michael and Collins both reply

"Hi" Estella greets as she walks over to Leigh Anne "And I talked to SJ. Go a little easy on him. He's a good kid. He was protecting his family. He didn't do it the right way, but his intentions were good."

Leigh Anne nodded, "Duly noted. Thank you, honey."

"Okay anyone who is not Ella and Estella needs to leave the room." Sean stated "Momma and I have to talk to them privately."

Michael nods and then picks up Ellis, "Hey little man, come here. Let's go play."

Estella looks nervous and so does Ella.

"Am I...Are we in trouble?" Ella asked nervously

Leigh Anne shook her head, "No, not at all."

"What's this about then?" Estella inquired "Did you change your mind? Do you want me to leave?"

This time Sean shook his head, "No, it's not that either. Momma and I still very much want to adopt you both, but the social worker has some concerns and well...long story short, social services wants to have a placement hearing to decide if it's Ella's best interest to have her biological mother in her day-to-day life."

Ella furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned closer to Estella, "They...they want to take mommy from me?"

"We aren't sure what the outcome will be, but that is a possibility." Leigh Anne stated

Estella took a breath, "Will...will they take Ellis away from me?"

Sean shrugged his shoulders, "We really don't know, honey, but one thing I can assure you both is that momma and I aren't going down without a fight." Then he looked directly at Estella, "We won't let them take you away, because to us you and Ella are OUR daughters just as much as Collins is."

Estella smiled softly, "Ooo...okay."

Leigh Anne gently patted one of Ella's and one of Estella's knees as she smiled at them, "Okay my loves, daddy and I are going to talk to SJ now."

"Wait!" Ella stopped Sean and Leigh Anne. "I have a question."

Sean nodded, "Okay princess, what is it?"

Ella bit her lip nervously, "Um...my mom and I talked, because I'm not ready to call either of you 'mom' and 'dad'. And I don't know if I'll ever be, so I was wondering if...well...can I call you MeMaw and PaPaw?"

"Of course." Sean assured the girl "It doesn't matter what you call us, because at the end of the day it's just a name. It doesn't show or tell anything."

Ella gave a slow nod and then hugged him, "I love you, PaPaw."

"I love you too, princess." Sean replied as he hugged her back. He felt tears spill out of his eyes, because he could remember all the times Ella had hid from him or just stayed away from him, because she was scared of him. _'Oh, how far this little girl has come.' He thought_

Then Sean and Leigh Anne head upstairs to SJ's room. Leigh Anne knocks on the door and then they walk in together. Sean sits down on the bed on the left side of SJ and Leigh Anne sits on the right side of SJ.

"Okay so Estella told us a little bit of what happened, but didn't give any details so start talking." Leigh Anne told him firmly

SJ sighed and looked up as he started to retell what he had told to Estella earlier that day.

Sean nodded, "I see." Then he added, "Okay SJ, your momma and I are very proud of you for sticking up for your family..."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. There was a better way." SJ interrupted "Estella already told me that."

Sean smiled amused and a little proud of Estella, who he's come to see as one of his daughters.

"Alright well you know that even though you have a three day suspension from school, we still have to ground you." Leigh Anne started. SJ nodded, so she continued, "Daddy and I talked on the way home and decided on a week, but now knowing the circumstances surrounding why you got into a fight we've decided to shorten it to three day."

SJ nods, "That sounds fair. I'm sorry, momma." Then he turn to his father, "I'm sorry, dad."

"It's okay, son. We forgive you." Sean replied "But next time remember there's a better way to handle the situation."

"I will, dad." SJ said

That night as Sean and Leigh Anne are laying in bed, Sean is reading a book and Leigh Anne is sitting up quietly as she stares off into space. She's thinking about the placement hearing: the possible outcomes and how they'll deal with it.

"Sean." Leigh Anne called. She didn't sound like her normal self. Her voice sounded small.

Sean turned to Leigh Anne, "What's on your mind, honey?"

Leigh Anne took a deep breath, "The placement hearing. What if the judge decides that Ella shouldn't be with her mother? What if we lose them both?" Then she started to cry, "I can't lose them. I can't lose my daughters. I love them so much."

"Oh honey." Sean says as he wraps his arms around his wife, hugging her and pulling her close to him. "We can't think about such things. We have to stay positive."

Leigh Anne lays her head on her husband's shoulder as she cries, "I'm so scared."

"I know." Sean replied with a nod "I'm scared too, but I know I have to have faith. Faith that the judge with rule in our favor. And you can have faith, but if you don't that's okay. I have enough for the both of us."

Leigh sniffled as she gave a small smile, "Okay."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Ella goes to therapy to talk with Kassidy Torre. The same therapist her mom talked to. Although Ella doesn't talk, she just sits quietly on the couch in the room. She stares out the window as the therapist asks her questions and the voice of the therapist fades away as Ella zones out.

"Ella, can you explain to me why you think you need to be here?" Ella heard Kassidy ask, but she ignored the woman and disappeared further and further into her thoughts.

 _\- Flashback: Ella: Age 5: First visit with mom -_

 _"MOMMY!" Little Ella exclaimed as she ran to her mom as fast as her little legs would carry her. She was so excited to see her mom again especially after they'd been separated three months ago._

 _"Hi little lamb." Estella greeted as she scooped up her daughter and spun her around. "I missed you, my little lamb."_

 _Ella snuggled into her mom's embrace, "I missed you too, mommy." Then she asked, "Can I come home soon?"_

 _Estella sighed softly, "I don't know, baby. It's up to social services."_

 _"Oh." Ella replied sadly_

 _At the end of the visit, Ella's social worker walks into the room where Ella and her mom are._

 _"Ella, it's time to go. The visit is over. Say goodbye to your mother." The social worker, Alice said coldly_

 _Ella clung to her mother and cried, "No! Mommy! No! Don't let her take me!"_

 _Alice sighed, " I didn't want to have to do this." She pulled Ella away from her mother and carried the little girl away._

 _"NO!" Ella screamed and cried louder "MOMMY! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!"_

 _"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry, little lamb." Estella yelled back before sighing sadly. Then she mumbled, "I'm so sorry."_

 _\- End of flashback -_

"Ella, are you alright?" Kassidy asked as she noticed the girl crying

Ella looked up at Kassidy, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Kassidy nodded, "Yeah. I asked if you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ella wondered

"Because you're crying." Kassidy responded

Ella brought her hand up to her eye and wiped away a tear, "Oh. So I am."

"What are you thinking about? Would you like to talk about it?" Kassidy inquired

Ella shrugged, "No. I just want my mom." Then she started to cry, "I want my mommy."

Kassidy nodded, "Okay well she's out in the lobby. Do you want me to get her?"

Ella shook her head, "Leigh Anne's not my mommy. I want MY mommy." Then Ella stood up and ran out of the room.

Leigh Anne walked the girl run by her and then she after realizing who it was followed after. She yelled, "Ella!"

Later in the afternoon, Collins treats Ella to a spa day, which includes a manicure and a pedicure, as a way to bond with the younger girl. Ella chooses medium blue nail polish for her toes (if you watch the Fosters think of Jude's blue nail polish. That's the color Ella picked) and for her fingers, she chose a metallic orange nail polish. Collins opted for a french pedicure and pink nail polish on her fingers.

While sitting in the comfy chairs getting their pedicures done, Collins makes small talk with Ella.

"So El, how are you doing in school? What's your favorite subject?" Collins questions

Ella shrugged, "I'm doing okay. Better than I used to. The in-school tutor is really helping." Then she added, "And my favorite subjects are Math and Science. I still hate reading comprehension. English isn't too bad, neither is History I just hate all the memorizing."

Collins nodded, "That's good. What about Bible study? Do you like it?"

"It's different." Ella commented "I've never read the Bible before or even been to church. It's taking some getting used to."

"That's understandable." Collins replied with a nod. Then she asked carefully, "Um..so how'd it go with the therapist?"

Ella turned away from Collins and looked down, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Collins responded

Then Ella spoke softly, but angrily, "All I will say though is that I hate the foster system. It sucks. The adults that work for social services don't really care about the kids. They just use the power that they have over us to move us around and push us through the system like we aren't even living people, but instead just a case file. A number. A problem. And most of foster parents are just in it for the check that the foster child comes with."

"That's awful." Collins stated sadly "I'm so sorry."

This time Ella took a breath and then shrugged, "Eh! It is what it is."

Collins stared at Ella and sighed sadly.

Once Collins and Ella are done at the nail salon, they walk home since Collins can't drive yet. Anyways this is what happens on the walk home.

Ella glances over at Collins, "Hey Collins, thanks. I had fun."

"You're welcome." Collins told the girl.

Ella took a breath, "Um Collins, so I've been thinking that after my adoption since my mom is being adopted too that you're parents will be her parents and you'll be her sister and I can't think of Estella as anything but my mom, because that's what she is and she always will be."

"Where is this going?" Collins wondered confused

Ella sighed softly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that based on those circumstances, I thought about what I'd call you and I wanted to know what you thought of Tanta. It's a name for aunt in another language, but this way now one outside our family doesn't know I'm calling you aunt and also so it's not awkward for me since we go to school together and we're so close in age."

Collins thought for a moment, "Yeah that's fine. I think that's a cool name." Then she stated, "Tanta Collins. Has a nice ring."

Ella smiled and then laughed, "You're crazy, but I love you."

"I love you too, El." Collins replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I want to write bonding for Estella and Leigh Anne, and then Estella and Sean. What should I have them do? What should Estella and Leigh Anne do together and what should Sean and Estella do together?

Also sorry for the long wait with this chapter, I had writer's block.


	15. Chapter 15

After Leigh Anne and Ella arrive home from therapy, Ella runs straight into the house and hugs her mother.

Estella hugs her daughter back, "What's this for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted my mommy." Ella stated

Estella smiled and nodded, "Okay. I love you, little lamb."

"I love you too, mommy." Ella responded

A few minutes later, Sean left to drop Ella and Collins at the nail salon before he had to run some errands. Meanwhile at the house, Estella and Leigh Anne are sitting on the floor playing with Ellis. Or rather listening to him "read" to them.

"So is there anything you'd like to do today?" Leigh Anne asked Estella

Estella shrugged, "Who will watch Ellis?"

"Michael and SJ are going to take him to the park for a picnic a little later."

Estella gave a small nod, "Oh okay. Well I don't know. If you want to do something, we can."

Leigh Anne shook her head, "No, this is completely up to you."

"Okay." Estella replied "My mom used to take my sister and I to the city and we had this game that we'd play. We'd point out a person and someone else would have to make up a story about the person."

Leigh Anne smiled, "I think that sounds fun. Let's do it."

Estella smiled softly back at Leigh Anne.

After Leigh Anne and Estella leave for the city, Michael is holding Ellis while helping SJ pack the picnic basket.

"We're going to have so much fun at the park." SJ tells little Ellis

Ellis smiles when he hears the word park. Then he chants excitedly, "Park! Park! Park!"

Michael smiles at the little boy, "Yeah that's right. Park. You can play at the park and then we'll have a picnic."

Meanwhile in the city with Leigh Anne and Estella.

"Oh her." Estella says as she points to a preppy looking woman

"Mid-thirties." Leigh Anne stated "A lawyer. Married...err was married. Has two kids."

Estella turned to Leigh Anne, "Husband?"

"She cheated on him and he divorced her. They share custody of the kids. 75/25." Leigh Anne explained "75 dad/25 mom."

Estella nodded, "Cool. Sad, but cool."

"Him." Leigh Anne said as she pointed to a young boy, who looks like a gangster.

Estella thought for a moment as she studied him, "James?"

"You know him?" Leigh Anne questioned

Estella nodded, "He was my foster brother from when I was sixteen to eighteen. Ella called him daddy during those years. He treated her like a daughter. He loved her and she loved him." Then she yelled as she waved, "James!"

The young man turned to Estella, he looked puzzled for a moment, and then he smiled and ran to her. The hugged and he spun her around, "Estee, what are you doing here?"

"Spending time with...um...Ella brought me into town." Estella replied

James smiled, "Yeah. How's the little princess?"

"She's not so little anymore." Estella replied "She's thirteen now and almost as tall as I am."

"I missed you and I missed her." James told Estella

Estella nodded, "I missed you, too." Then she asked, "What are you doing here and dressed like that?"

"Oh this is just a cover, for survival." James whispered into her ear "I'm undercover. I'm a police detective. I enlisted into the academy after turning eighteen."

Estella smiled, "Good for you. Well I'll let you get back to work. It was nice seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you too, Estee." James replied before running back over to 'his gang'.

Back with Michael, SJ, and Ellis. Michael sets up the picnic blanket while SJ stands with Ellis and holds the little boy's hands. Once the picnic blanket is set up, Michael sits down, hen takes Ellis and holds the little boy in his lap, and then SJ sits down next to the picnic basket to hand out the food.

SJ hands Michael two sandwiches: one is for Ellis. Michael's sandwich has sliced pork, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and onions. Ellis' sandwich is just a simple Peanut Butter and Jelly, as is SJ's.

The three boys eat their lunch, then they walk towards the playground. Once they reach the play structure, Michael lets go of Ellis' hand.

"Okay little man." Michael says in a silly voice "Go play. You're free."

Ellis giggles and then runs off to the monkey bars, "Me monkey. Me monkey."

SJ runs to catch up to Ellis to try and help Ellis with the monkey bars, but then realizes he's too short.

"Um Michael, we need your help." SJ turns and tells Michael

Michael nods as he walks toward SJ and Ellis, "I noticed. I can tell."

Upon reaching the monkey bars, Michael picks up Ellis and places the little boy on his shoulder so that he can reach the monkey bars.

Ellis reaches up for the monkey bars and giggles as he 'does them' and moves across to the other side.

Meanwhile back in the city with Estella and Leigh Anne.

"He's...um mid-fifties. Is tough as nails, but a softy when you get to know him. Spent twenty of his fifty years in jail." Estella explained as she laughed at the story she was making up about the grey haired man that Leigh Anne had pointed out to her.

"Why was he in jail?" Leigh Anne questioned

"For a bunch of small petty crimes that the cops spent ten years trying to catch him for." Estella replied through laughter again.

Leigh Anne joined in and laughed.

Now both Estella and Leigh Anne are laughing, Sean drives through the city on his way home when he spots two women who look like Leigh Anne and Estella. He makes a U-turn and then pulls over onto the side curb right in front of the two women.

Sean rolls down his window and stares at then confused, "Leigh Anne? Estella?"

Leigh Anne looks up and through laughter says, "Oh hi Sean."

"Hi Sean." Estella greets through laughter

Sean shakes his head, "What are you two laughing about?"

"Oh nothing." Leigh Anne replied "We'll see you at home."

"Alright. See you at home." Sean responded before pulling away from the curb and driving off.

Once Sean is gone, Leigh Anne and Estella explode into a fit of laughter again.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

The beginning scene took place before Ella and Collins left to get their nails done.


	16. Chapter 16

The Tuohy family along with Estella and Ella are sitting in the courtroom waiting for the judge to walk out of chambers and into the courtroom. When the judge finally sits down at the bench.

"We're here today to determine if it is in the best interest of the minor child, Gabriella Raine Rivers to have her mother, Estella Marilyn Rivers in her day-to-day life." The judge, Judge Lainey announced "I am going to call forward people that are in the child's life, at which time they will have a chance to let their voice be heard. And remember, this is not about choosing sides. We are all on the same side. The side of a thirteen year old child." Then Judge Lainey added, "I will also call the child into my chambers after the hearing and question her. Her testimony will be taken into consideration in my decision."

Then Judge Lainey looked at Leigh Anne and Sean, "Mr. and Mrs. Tuohy, you are not obligated to adopt Estella. Are you sure you would like to pursue that adoption?"

Leigh Anne looked unsure, but that's mostly because she's scared.

Sean notices his wife's fears and then turns to the judge and nods, "Yes, Your Honor. We're sure."

"Alright. Then court is now in session." Judge Lainey replied as she bangs her gavel on it's block. "I would like to call Miss Andrews to the stand first." (A/n Miss Andrews, aka Lilith is Ella's social worker.)

Lilith walked up to the witness stand, sat down, and waited for her first question.

"In your opinion, would you say that it is in Miss Rivers best interest to have her biological mother in her day-to-day life?" Judge Lainey inquired

Lilith though for a moment before answering, "Well I'd rather not give my opinion, because I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not. Before a couple months ago, Ella hadn't seen her mom since she was five years old. And Miss Estella Rivers' rights to her daughter were terminated three years ago."

"Can you please answer the question that was asked?" Judge Lainey pleaded

Lilith nodded, "Of course. I was actually getting to that. Anyways I do have some concerns about them being in the same home together and being adopted together by the same family."

"What are your concerns, Miss Andrews?" Judge Lainey wondered

"I think that Miss Estella being with her daughter in a family could cause setbacks for Miss Ella. I fear that Miss Ella will retreat back to only relying on her mother." Lilith explained "And that's not something we want. We want Miss Ella to continue to bond and grow closer to her potential adoptive family."

Judge Lainey nodded, "Alright. Thank you, Miss Andrews. I don't have anymore questions for you."

Next on the stand is Miss Sue, who tutored Michael and is now tutoring Ella.

"Miss Sue, how has Miss Rivers done in school since having her biological mother back in her life?" The judge inquired

"Ella's grades have actually improved." Miss Sue replied "She was failing reading comprehension and English. Now she is reading with a third grade understanding and has a C in English. It isn't where she needs to be, but it's an improvement."

Judge Lainey nodded, "Thank you. You may go back to your seat now."

Michael takes the stand next.

"Mr. Tuohy, what has Miss Ella's behavior been like since Miss Estella came back into her life?" Judge Lainey asked

Michael sighed softly, "Well there a small transition period."

"Care to elaborate?" Judge Lainey requested

"Um...Well it kind of tore our family apart at first, but we saw Ella come out of her shell more even if she didn't have the nicest attitude. She acted like it was her and her mom against the world. She also didn't want to be adopted at first. She just wanted her mom." Michael explained "But once the transition period was over, Ella grew closer to us and Estella too. We're a family now. Ella even learned to trust my dad, who she had been afraid of before."

Judge Lainey gave a small nod, "I have no further questions, Mr. Tuohy."

Afterwards, Collins is put on the stand.

"Miss Tuohy, how did you feel when Miss Ella brought Miss Estella in your family's lives?" Judge Lainey wondered

Collins shrugged, "I was confused and conflict. I didn't understand why Ella needed her, when she had us. I understand now though and I've grown to love Estella and her little boy, Ellis. They're family now, just as much as Ella is."

Next Leigh Anne takes her turn to testify and give her voice.

"Mrs. Tuohy, how do the Rivers' mother daughter and son trio fit into your family?" Judge Lainey asked

"Like the puzzle pieces we didn't know that we needed or that we were missing." Leigh Anne replied "My husband and I love Ella, her mother, and little Ellis so much. I'm terrified of losing them. I don't know if I could live with the loss."

Finally Sean is put on the stand.

"Mr. Tuohy, is Miss Estella good for her daughter?" Judge Lainey questioned

Sean nodded, "Yes absolutely."

"In what way?" Judge Lainey pried

Sean thought for a moment, then took a breath, and shrugged his shoulders, "They complete each other and they complete our family."

After Judge Lainey dismisses everyone from the courtroom, she calls Ella into her (Judge Lainey's) chambers.

"So Ella, do you love your mom?" Judge Lainey wondered

Ella nodded, "Of course."

"And you swear that anything you say with me is entirely from you and wasn't coerced by your mom or the Tuohys?" Judge Lainey asked

Ella nodded again and held up her right hand with the first three fingers pointing up, "Yes, I promise. Scout's honor."

"Alright." Judge Lainey stated "Why do you think I should let your mom be adopted with you? Your mother's an adult. She doesn't need a family anymore."

Ella shook her head, "You're wrong. No one ever outgrows the need for a family. MeMaw taught me that."

"MeMaw?" Judge Lainey questioned

"MeMaw is what I call Leigh Anne." Ella responded

Judge Lainey smiled softly, "That's a very wise answer, Ella. Thank you. You're dismissed."

Ella stood up and walked to the door, but before leaving she turned her head to look at the judge, "You're honor, please don't take my mom from me. I've lost her before. Don't make me lose her again." Then she walked out the door without another word.

Now alone in her chambers, the judge laughed at how easy this case was. She didn't need long to think before she what the right decision for Ella was. Judge Lainey called the court back into session just five minutes later.

"I've taken all testimony and evidence in this matter under submission and it's plain as day what the correct decision is for Gabriella Raine Rivers." Judge Lainey explained "And my ruling is as follows. I hereby declare that Gabriella is benefiting from her mother's presence in her life. I will allow the adoption of Estella Marilyn Rivers by the Tuohy family."

The whole Tuohy family as well as Ella and Estella cheer happily and hug each other in a big group hug.

Judge Lainey smiles at the family, then steps down from her bench, and walks into her chambers.

"Mom." Estella says as she looks at Leigh Anne "And then she turns to Sean, "Dad." She hugs them both, "I love you."

"We love you too, honey." Sean tells the girl

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I've decided that Ella's name is short for Gabriella, but she prefers Ella. She was named for her aunt who protected hers and her mom's lifes.


	17. Family Names

"What is this meeting about?" Leigh Anne wondered

"Well MeMaw, you already know what I call you. And Sean, you're PaPaw. My mom is...well mom. Michael is Bubby." Ella started "For a while I couldn't figure out names for the rest of you, since we kind of have a unique family, but I've figured it out now."

Sean nodded, "Oaky. The mic is all yours."

Ella smiled and giggled slightly, "Thank you." Then she started, "Okay so Collins, you're Tanta. It's close to the Patois word for aunt which is Tante, but I changed the 'e' to an 'a'." She paused briefly, "And SJ, you're Unks. I came up with that variation of uncle. It's less formal. Anyway, that's it. I've covered everyone now."

Collins nodded, "That's very clever, El. I like it."

"Me too." SJ agreed

Ellis crawled off his mom's lap and toddled over to Michael, "Unkie!" The toddler exclaimed as he hugged Michael.

Everyone smiled and laughed slightly at Ellis' exclamation.

Michael smiled, picked up Ellis, and placed the little boy on his lap, "Yeah I'm your uncle, little guy."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. And sorry this chapter is so short. Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

The next chapter will be the adoption. The next chapter will also be the last, and I promise it will be a lot longer than this one.


End file.
